Key to Your Heart
by Lunar Adept
Summary: Yumi's heart was shattered when Sachiko rejected her. However Touko and Yuuki, with the help of their friends, are trying to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>She ran.<p>

She ran as fast as she could.

She ran, without any regard to the pain that was welling up in her legs or her shortness of breath. She was angry, and worried; two separate emotions towards two separate people. But foremost was the worry. Because the person that she cared about most had just had her heart ripped out, her emotions shattered.

And it was entirely her fault. She had convinced her to act on her feelings, despite the complications that were there. She had pushed aside her own feelings and pushed the girl forward, confident that if it was her, _that woman _would finally free herself from the shackles that bound her and reach out for true happiness for once.

However, it hadn't gone at all the way she had hoped. Just an hour ago, she had visited _that woman's_ home, intending to see how things had worked out. However, when the woman walked through the entrance alone, and with a dark expression on her face, it was obvious that things had not gone at all the way it should have.

They argued. She was angry that the woman had chosen to hurt herself and the one she felt the world for. The woman had said that her obligation to her family was more important. More important than even the one the woman called her '_petite-soeur'._

And so she left the woman standing there, rushing out into the rain, looking for that girl who had just put everything on the line for a chance at happiness, a chance that she deserved more than anyone.

That's why she continued to run. Even when she slipped and fell in the mud and rain, she got up and continued to search everywhere she could. Until at last, she thought of the one place that the girl would often go to when she was feeling down.

And that's where she found her.

* * *

><p>...She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, underneath the tree. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It was like time didn't exist as she sat there, her uniform muddy, her entire body chilled to the bone by the freezing rain. She didn't care. Not about the rain, not about the mud.<p>

Not about anything.

All she felt was the pain in her chest, an overwhelming pain that engulfed her. She wasn't even sure if her face was wet from the continuous rain, or the tears that continued to fall...

"YUMI-SAMA!"

The sudden cry was enough to cause her to look up, and the sight was enough to stir up her protective feelings, even under the situation.

"Touko-chan? ...What in the world are you- what happened to you!"

Instead of answering, Touko moved over to her, reaching out with her hand to touch Yumi's ice-cold face. Then, without warning, she pulled Yumi into a tight embrace. "Yumi-sama, I-I-!"

"Shh...it's alright." Holding the younger girl, Yumi stroked her hair, "There's no reason for you to cry. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have let my situation with Sachiko-sama cause you to worry and see me like this state. I'm a failure as your Onee-sama, aren't I?"

And that's what Touko hated the most. Yumi's angelic compassion. Even when her world was crushed, Yumi would always place those she held dear above her own problems; would always worry more about others than herself. "Yumi-sama, you've done nothing to apologize for! Stop worrying about others! It's my fault! I should have known Sachiko didn't care enough to-!"

Her words were cut short by Yumi's finger softly pressing against her mouth. "That's a no-no, Touko-chan. Don't speak badly about Sachiko-sama. She was right to refuse me. Her family is important; she can't just ignore her duties... She-she..."

And then it all came out. Unable to hold back anymore, Yumi's floodgate opened, the young woman crying into her _petite-soeur's_ chest. Touko held her tightly the entire time, and when Yumi finally finished crying, she helped her to her feet, holding her hand tightly as they walked to Yumi's home.

When they reached their destination, Yumi's mother insisted that Touko take a warm bath and stay the night, which Touko obliged, still worried about Yumi. Neither one of them said a word as they prepared for bed, Yumi setting up her bed for two. Turning out the lights, the two lay down neither one facing the other.

Touko didn't know what to say, she just held onto Yumi's hand underneath the blankets. She felt that Yumi might drift off into further despair if she were to let go.

"It's been a while, though..."

"Huh? What's been a while, Onee-sama?"

Still facing the other way, Yumi's hand tightened slightly on Touko's, "...Since you called my name like that. Goodnight Touko-chan."

Face turning red, Touko turned to face Yumi, still hand in hand as she moved just a bit closer. As she gazed at Yumi's sleeping profile, Touko's thoughts turned back to Sachiko. _'Sachiko-sama, you've hurt Yumi-sama more than I ever have. You've made a huge mistake, and now I won't sit on the sidelines any longer. I only held back my feelings because I thought you would take care of her, but not any more. I won't let Yumi-sama be hurt by anyone ever again, and I'll give her so much love that she'll be able to move past you.'_

"Goodnight, Onee-sama."

A/N: This is an idea I had in my head while working on In Need of Love recently. I'm on the fence about making it a multi-chapter story, it depends on how I feel, and if you want me to. Either way, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>Everyone who knew the Fukuzawa siblings were aware that they were very close to one another, but not even Touko or Sachiko knew exactly how special to one another they were. In truth, there was very, <em>very <em>little about each other that they did not know. They were each others secret keepers and personal diaries. They told each other everything and could read each others emotions by simply being in the same room. That's why, although he had changed into his pajamas, Yuuki didn't go to sleep. Instead, he simply lay on the side of his bed closest to the wall, staring out of his window and into the stormy night, silent and waiting.

The door opened quietly as Yumi entered the room. It was later than she usually did, as she had waited for Touko to fall asleep, but it wasn't a concern. She knew that Yuuki would be awake. Closing the door, she stopped trying to be quiet as she moved over to the bed and crawled under the blankets, snuggling close to her brother as she felt an arm wrap around her protectively. He didn't say anything, simply lay there silently, still looking out into the rain through the window.

"I was rejected. You were right."

Those were the only words that she spoke. And then she cried, cried her heart out into Yuuki's chest as her sibling held her gently. She had told him the moment she had decided to tell Sachiko about her feelings, that she would plead and promise with all of her heart and soul that Sachiko accept her.

Yuuki had known all of this, and more. Just like how Yumi and Sachiko were sisters, he and Kashiwagi were like brothers, except Kashiwagi was much more willing to talk about their family matters than Sachiko was. Yuuki had known for a long time that Yumi had loved Sachiko, but he was almost certain that Sachiko didn't have the inner strength and courage to follow her heart. She would never place Yumi ahead of her 'duty' to marry Kashiwagi. Kashiwagi himself couldn't simply annul the engagement, and he had asked Sachiko a number of times if it was what she truly wanted. However, every time she would give him the same answer. _'It is my duty to the Ogasawara family.'_

And so, when Yumi had told him that she was going to confess her soul to Sachiko, Yuuki's heart broke. He knew that Yumi was very serious about the older woman, and that if he tried to talk her out of confessing, it would hurt her soul that he was rejecting her love for her _Onee-sama._ So he gave her his best wishes and a kiss on the forehead, praying that her hopes would become reality.

However, he also cautioned her.

The absolute rule for Yuuki and Yumi were to guard and protect each other's hearts until they found that special someone they could entrust it to. As such, they never, _ever_ lied to each other. It had gotten to the point where they were almost incapable of even trying (not that they had ever tried.) But most importantly, they let each other know if they felt something could go wrong, as to alleviate the damage that it would do.

Yumi had known that Sachiko had obligations to her home and family. And yet, she also knew that Sachiko loved her. Exactly how much, she was unsure of, but she knew that the love was there. Yuuki didn't deny this. Instead, he cautioned her that Sachiko might be incapable of loving her more than her obligation to the Ogasawara family. He knew a bit more about some of Sachiko's decisions in regards to her family's inner workings than Yumi did, simply because of Kashiwagi and his own investigation. He told Yumi to make absolutely sure that she held nothing back in her confession, because he knew that nothing less would even have a chance at swaying Sachiko from her family. And he prayed and wished with all his might for her dream to come true.

Yet the moment they had gotten the call from Touko saying that she was bringing Yumi home, he knew that both of their wishes were unheard.

It was a long while later when Yumi finally settled down a bit. Her heart hurt, and her face puffy from the tears. She knew that the pain would last for a while. She had poured out her heart and soul, and it would be a while before she had the strength and courage to do it again. Feeling a slight shift on the bed, she looked up to see Yuuki looking at her warmly. Nodding slightly, she sat up and slowly told him the events of that day...

**~Key to your heart~**

When she was finished, it was as if something inside of her had opened. She felt a lot better than she had before. They had talked about many things, some of them sad, some of them happy, and some of them just funny. As she laughed, she could feel some of the pieces of her heart coming back to place. Laughter truly is the cure for sadness. By the time they were done talking, the sun had risen, birds chirping.

"Thank you, Yuuki. It will be a while before my heart heals, but I feel much better than if we hadn't had our usual talk."

"That's a good start. If you're feeling sleepy, you should get some rest. It's the start of holiday break, so you don't have to worry about getting up for anything."

Yumi shook her head, "That's alright. Now that I'm all cried out, I feel refreshed. Besides, I should make some breakfast. I need to thank Touko-chan for taking care of me last night. Would you like breakfast as well, Yuuki?"

"Mm," Yuuki nodded, "Speaking of which, what are you going to do about Touko-san herself?"

Yumi stopped for a moment, thinking hard about how to answer that question. Both she and Yuuki were very aware of Touko's feelings. It was as clear as day to Yumi that Touko's feelings for her were blossoming more and more everyday. Yumi may be a little naïve, but not _that _naïve.

Yuuki, had not only seen it, but had actually been told by Touko herself. Over time, the two of them had grown quite close. Most likely do to the fact that he was very similar in both mindset and appearance to Yumi, it was only a matter of time until he became one of Touko's best friends.

After a long while, Yumi finally replied, "It will probably be a while before I can get over Sachiko. I won't dwell on her, but I don't plan to let anyone get as close to me as Sachiko is-_was, _ever again.. Besides, Touko is my _petite-soeur._ I don't think I can just suddenly start seeing her in a different way. But wait, Yuuki, how did you know about Touko's feelings? Did she tell you? She did say that you were one of her best friends..."

"I noticed it a while ago," Yuuki replied, "And I can understand your feelings, but I don't think you should close off your heart to people. You would be doing what Touko-san did before she became your sister."

"I know, but I just... I don't know, I just feel like I need to get away. I think I need to distance myself from Sachiko-sama for a while..."

"I see..." Yuuki thought for a moment. "I've got an idea on what we can do for break. I'll make the plans. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine. Are you going to tell me what the plans are?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise. Want me to check if the other girls from the council are available as well?"

"Hmm, I believe that Yoshino-chan is going to be busy with Rei-sama and Nana-chan, However, Shimako-chan might be able to come. I'm really starting to get hungry, Yuuki, so..." She began to walk towards the door however just before she reached it a small ball flew past her, slamming into the door with a decent amount of force, causing Yumi to give out a scream that for some reason seemed to reverberate outside the door as well.

"Yuuki!"

The young man in question simply grinned and stuck out his tongue. Yumi gave out a small huff, but there was a small smile on her face as she left out the room. After a few moments, Yuuki's grin faded. "Eavesdropping is a very bad habit. You should quit before it gets you in a bad situation...Touko."

He flopped back down onto his bed, closing his eyes as the door opened and closed after a moment. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he felt a smaller body lean against him.

"You're right. Thank you for looking out for me."

"If Yumi had caught you listening by the door, it would have just made her close herself off even more. Still, you owe me one."

"I'll get you tickets for the _Childish an Hour _concert next month. I happened to hear a certain young woman was upset that they had all sold out. Besides, I owe you for when you got us those _Cirque de Soleil _tickets. The performance was amazing..."

"Mm...so, what are you going to do? And don't try to play clueless, I know exactly how long you were standing out there listening."

Touko noted that his voice was unusually stern, although he didn't tense up. '_I think I really did mess up by listening in. He's almost never really angry...'_ "I...I...don't really know." "How to go forward from here, I mean!" She added, as Yuuki's eyes snapped open to gaze at her, "I don't want to be forceful in changing our relationship anymore, after hearing all of that. But at the same time, I refuse to just sit idly by as her _petite soeur_ anymore. Ever since she came into it, Onee-sama has been the focus point in my life. She was the one to bring me out of the darkness and show me the light. I love her more than anyone else in the world. I just have no idea how to express it!"

"Hmm, well, whatever you do, don't be forceful with your pursuit. You already know that Yumi's closing herself off from people a bit, and being forceful will just make her withdraw even more so. Try thinking back to what Yumi did to bring you out of your shell. I'm sure that between the two of us, we can come up with a few good ideas."

Touko sat up, and looked Yuuki right in the eyes, "Does this mean that you will support me in my efforts? That you approve?" It was a valid question on her part. Touko knew very well that if there was a single person in the world capable of blocking her potential relationship besides Yumi herself, it was Yuuki. While Yumi always made her own decisions in how she wanted to live her life, she valued her brother's insight and opinions very highly. And while Touko knew that Yuuki would never use that power for his own personal reasons, she was still scared simply because of the possibility.

Yuuki stared at her for a long moment and then finally grinned, "Had you been a guy, I would have thrown you out by now, even if you _are _my best friend. But since you're Yumi's _petite soeur_, as _well_ as my best friend, I don't mind helping you out. But just remember; I'm just part of the stage crew in this performance. It's you and Yumi that have center stage."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. You win. I'll keep writing-so long as you tell me what you think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

><p>"Are you not going to attend school today, Onee-sama?" Touko questioned, watching the elder girl slowly preparing her breakfast while in her pajamas, seemingly spaced out. It took her a few moments to reply.<p>

"Sorry Touko-chan, but I honestly just don't feel like going today. It's the final day of classes before break, so I won't miss much. And... I don't want to see her."

"Maybe I should stay as well. After all, a sister's place is beside her Onee-sama."

"You can't do that, Touko-chan. Don't let my faults rub off on you. No skipping school."

"I wouldn't call it a fault," Yuuki said, walking into the kitchen, also in his pajamas, "but nonetheless, there are a few things that Yumi and I need to take care of today. Just give me a call when the meeting is over, and I'll meet you at the entrance, okay?"

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Yumi and Yuuki looked at each other for a moment.

"No."

Which is why Touko was in a poor mood the entire day at school, and why she was sitting with her head down at the Rose Mansion.

"You shouldn't frown so much, Touko-chan. It's only a few more hours until you see Yumi-san again."

Touko's head shot and she stared at a smiling Shimako, who continued, "I talked to Yuuki-san earlier about some things. I hope that you're fond of swimming."

Before she could reply to the strange statement, the others came into the room. The moment Touko caught sight of Sachiko, it took all of her considerable acting ability to pretend everything was fine and not try to strangle the older woman. In fact, she would like nothing more than to quietly make tea in the background, however, as her _Soeur_ was not present, it was her duty to listen in and take notes on her behalf, as well as speak for her absence. Thus, she found herself standing, and facing her sister Roses when Sachiko brought up the subject.

"I am sorry to inform everyone that Onee-sama could not make it to school today."

"Is she okay? Did she catch something?" Yoshino asked immediately.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning. However, Yuuki-sama assured me that she would be feeling better by this afternoon."

"I see," Rei said after a moment, "Well, to be honest, there's not really much for us to get done today because of the break. So, unless anyone has anything to bring up, we can call it a day."

With no one having anything to bring up, the meeting was called to a close, and the moment it was, Touko was approached by Sachiko. "Touko, do you know what is going on with Yumi and her brother? He refused to let me speak with Yumi when I called at lunch, saying that Yumi didn't wish to speak with me."

Touko saw red. _'How dare she even THINK of calling Yumi-sama after what she did!'_ However, before she could respond, she was suddenly whisked away, being pulled quite forcefully from the Rose Mansion by a determined Shimako. "Sh-Shimako-sama?"

Shimako slowed down, but didn't release her hand as they walked, "You were going to confront Sachiko-san."

Touko pulled her hand away, "I don't see what business it is of yours, Shimako-sama. Since the meeting was over, I am allowed to speak my mind as I wish."

Shimako nodded, "And how would that make Yumi-san feel, if you were to confront Sachiko after she had asked you not to?"

"How did-?"

Shimako smiled, and began to walk again, trailed by Touko, "As I said before, I talked with her and Yuuki-san earlier today. Yumi-san asked me to keep an eye on her _petite soeur. _They were worried that you might do something that you would regret later."

Touko was quiet for a long moment after, when a thought suddenly struck her. "Shimako-sama, what did you mean earlier about being fond of swimming?"

Shimako just smiled at her with that mysterious smile that always seemed to know more than anyone else.

"Here you two are. You're earlier than I expected."

The two girls stopped to find Yuuki near the gate. But what caught both of their attention, Shimako more so than Touko was the brand new car that he was leaning against.

"Yuuki-sama, did you rent a car?" Touko asked as he helped her and Shimako into it. It was an Infiniti, very nice and comfortable.

"No," He replied as he got in to the driver's seat, "I bought it. Or rather, Yumi and I did, as she helped pay for it as well."

"Oh my, Shimako said, "How did you afford a brand new car?"

"Part time job. Yumi helped by saving up her allowance. All right, now, we're headed for the store to stock up the stuff we'll need. Nee-san has a fever, so we'll go shopping for some of the other stuff when she feels better before we leave on the trip."

"What trip, Yuuki-sama?" Touko asked, confused.

"Well, Yumi's not going to feel better by staying here all break. So, we're going on a vacation trip. Needless to say, you and Shimako-san are coming as well. I've already gotten permission from your guardians. For the entire break, you get the chance to stick by Yumi without having to make plans to do so."

'_I hope that you're fond of swimming..."_ Touko looked at the smiling face of Shimako, "You knew."

"I did. I was asked to come along earlier."

"So, where will we be going?"

"Somewhere to cheer Yumi-san up."

"...And where is this somewhere?"

"That would ruin the novelty."

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?"

Yuuki and Shimako looked at each other for a moment.

"No."

Five minutes later, Touko was standing outside a pharmacy, still disgruntled when Yuuki walked out. "There's no point staying mad, Touko. You should be more happy than anything. This helps you out."

"How so, Yuuki-sama? I don't have control of the situation. How am I supposed to make Yumi feel happy again, and show her that I care?"

Yuuki sighed, "Touko. You said that you didn't want to push Yumi, and that you also don't know how to go forward, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "That's why we're not giving you any more information than Yumi has. This vacation is for you, too. This is a chance for the two of you to just enjoy yourselves. All you have to do is have fun together. Don't try to take the lead in making her happy, just let it happen. Shimako-san and I will make sure that there's plenty to enjoy on this trip."

Touko thought about it, and realized that he was right. It would be far better to actually enjoy the trip alongside Yumi that to try and force her to enjoy it. Besides, if he and Shimako were running the show, it was guaranteed to be enjoyable. "You're right. Thank you for thinking ahead, Yuuki-sama. I might have accidentally pushed Yumi without realizing it."

With a nod, they got back into the car, and made their way back to the house. Yumi's fever had gone down, and by the time evening came, she was feeling much better. Especially when she went outside and saw the car.

"Yuuki! It's beautiful! But wait, this must have cost all of the money you saved up!"

"We," Yuuki corrected, "It's your car too. As soon as you get your license, anyway. None the less, this is the one that both you and I liked when we saw it on the net. And, we'll want to be comfortable on the trip, won't we?"

"Still not telling me where we're going?" She asked, curiosity ablaze.

"Nope. You and Touko-san will just have to sit back and wait."

Yumi pouted, and shot Shimako a betrayed look that the blond simply smiled at.

"Tomorrow, if you're fully better, we'll go shopping for clothes, food, various things."

"Yuuki-san, I will need to go by the bank before we go, so I can pay for my clothes and such." Shimako spoke.

Yuuki shook his head, "Don't worry about it. All the stuff that we'll be buying for the trip I'll be covering. After all, I did invite you and Touko-san along. That's just how it is. Of course, I won't stop you from paying for anything you want once the trip is actually started, just not while preparing for it."

"Yes, Yuuki's always like that," Yumi stated, nodding sagely, "There's no point arguing with him."

"Yes, Yuuki-sama is just that sort of person," Touko added, "He never lets me pay for anything either. You should just accept it."

Shimako looked at them, confusion written on her face, "Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

Yuuki, Yumi, and Touko looked at each other, the same grin on each of their faces.

"No."

* * *

><p>AN: And here we go, after a delay, another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviews, it definitely makes a person feel good. Honestly, I didn't expect to make this a multi-chapter story, but the people have spoken, and I find that the story's starting to write itself. Until next time!


End file.
